<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No, No, Now I Can't Despise by OldEmeraldEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743245">No, No, Now I Can't Despise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye'>OldEmeraldEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ender Series - Orson Scott Card</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Divergence - Ender Returns To Earth, Gen, Lies, Loss of Identity, Manipulation, Politics, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, Ender," Peter says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ender Wiggin &amp; Peter Wiggin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No, No, Now I Can't Despise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>any villain, "do you really believe everything you're told?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I love you, Ender," Peter says, sincerely, on the shuttle platform with the ground sloping away beneath their feet and the sky a gaping expanse overhead, "I always have."</p>
<p>Ender keeps his mouth shut, concentrating on his breathing, on not tipping over or throwing up, and doesn't say a word. Peter is bigger than he remembers, and smaller than he thought he'd be, the hero to Ender's mass murderer, and Ender is so very tired of watching his enemies greet him with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>